


Too much (Iron) in your (Crimson) blood

by VenueWings



Series: Game of Thrones crossovers [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, IN SPACE!, M/M, Minor Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Organized Crime, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Pre-Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tagging 'Asha' for 'Yara' its going to be Yara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: Han, now’s a good time as any to re-evaluate our relationship - Dryden VosKid, I know Crimson Dawn sent you after me, but after all the work I did with Balon Greyjoy did you have to seduce his children - Tobias BeckettWe are not a family. I mean, Theon’s my brother. Robb Stark wants to be part of his life. Qi’ra looks like my ex with the same conquering look. Han Solo brings us altogether but keeps bickering with Lando. Euron is the evil uncle trying to screw us over. We have lots of murder attempts and evil plots and...okay, we are a family - Yara GreyjoyI hate you all - Lando Calrissian





	Too much (Iron) in your (Crimson) blood

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘Long John’ name is based on Long John Silver, the pirate from Treasure Island.
> 
> Han's described black outfit with a white jacket is basically a male version of what Qi'Ra wears without the red cape, assuming it's what Crimson Dawn members wear when being 'discreet but important'.

_I watched as they buried another man today, the fifth of the guard killed by the man known as Long John. Now I'm worried, not because of this outsider, but because I know I am about to do something reckless like disobey my father's orders and go after the man myself._

_How long has it been since that man arrived, with his credits and coaxium and ability to shoot his way out of any confrontations? We do not sow, our history has always been that of raiders, we don't even give him that many chances to talk but he has no problem with mowing us down and escaping. For a man who must have somewhere to store his riches, he is able to hide so efficiently, the Iron Islands have more abandoned ships than they have people and yet this newcomer has never been caught._

_I met him once; a tall man, crack shot, he was also abrasive, arrogant, but very handy to have at your side. I almost mistook him for a fellow Ironborn, there was definitely something pirate about him, but when he opened his mouth I almost shot him on the spot. If only I had, the man known as Long John will not cause us so much grief._

_Father has announced we are to let him be, for the man had given him supplies necessary to maintain or even expand the Iron Fleet. A bribe, that's what it is, for father to look the other way while Long John sneaks about and kill any Ironborn unfortunate enough to be in his way. Long John, it is doubtful that is his real name, but the great Balon Greyjoy will not care. He has not taken kindly to me pointing out that this was not the iron price, that it was the lives of our own kin we are losing. To him, anything that can help against the southern oppressors will be accepted._

_Fair, but I am not going to mourn anymore of my own._

_**Computer: New standing orders for the guard, no one is to approach the man known as Long John without express command from myself. From now on, he is in Euron Greyjoy's jurisdiction. End new standing orders.**_

****

_Well, uncle, you wanted a worthy foe, he's all yours._

(From the encrypted files of Yara Greyjoy)

-=-

Theon Greyjoy, younger brother of Yara Greyjoy, sat gloomily by the water. Another day, another mistake, and his ears were still ringing from his father's shouting and slap. Dagmer had witnessed the whole thing too, although considering that Balon Greyjoy had also taken his fury out on him, Dagmer won't be making jokes about it. 

Half the time, Theon wasn't sure if Dagmer wanted to help him or sabotage him. 

Not for the first time, Theon couldn't help wondering what things would have been like, if he had chosen to stay away from the Ironborn. He probably won't get his own ship, but sometimes he can't help wondering if he would have been fine waiting for a few more years. Granted, he probably would have to be subordinate to someone, but it was not like his father was giving him much authority and if it was for someone who did cared for him at one point...

A twig snapped, and Theon almost jumped. He looked up to see a young man there, dressed in sleek black pants, black shirt...and a white jacket. This was the Iron Islands, with bone-chilling winds and freezing seawater, even those who mostly stayed indoors know not to wear white. 

"Who are you?" Theon demanded, his turmoil earlier forgotten. 

The other looked at him dubiously, "Who are _you_? This is listed as private property, and you are too young to be Euron Greyjoy."

"That's my uncle," Theon noted the blaster in the other's hand and reached for his own, only to freeze when the other pointed it at him.

"The only people with access here is his brother and niece." 

"My father and sister." 

"Why don't I know of you?" 

"I haven't been at the Iron Islands for the last few years." 

"Where's Euron Greyjoy?" 

"He also hasn't been here for the last few years." 

"Fine, what can you tell me about...wait, you're Theon Greyjoy?" 

"Who's asking?" Theon was not liking the way the other eyed him, but then again, he had little positive reception since his return to his homeland. 

"Your name might have come up on the _Dreadfort_..." whatever the stranger was going to say faded as the ringing in Theon's head seemed to get worse, this time he didn't hesitate, he grabbed his blaster and started shooting. 

He was not going back to Ramsay, come hell or high water.

The other guy dove out of the way and rolled behind one of the trees. Theon gave chase, momentarily blinded by his terror and the instinct to _stop_ the threat to his well-being. Theon didn't notice when someone else, attracted by the noise, came to investigate. 

Dagmer frowned as he watched the two, wondering if he should intervene. Theon was fighting a stranger, an offworlder judging by the clothing, how did he sneak past security without at least disguising himself? Only higher ranked members of the Ironborn gang were allowed access to this property, especially since this was where Euron Greyjoy used to live before he decided it was better on his ship. Most Ironborn didn't bother coming here, although Dagmer was aware that Theon would sometimes come here to quietly sulk. 

Why would a stranger choose to break in here? A mistake, perhaps he didn't know that Euron Greyjoy was no longer around? 

He observed the two fighters, the stranger was good, probably had some training or experience. Theon won't take him down easily, especially when he appeared to have thrown his own training out the window. Yeesh, and he wonders why the Ironborn respect his sister more, between Balon's remaining children you wouldn't say his daughter was the emotional one.

This might be good for Theon though, if he could beat the stranger it would help with his self-confidence. If he doesn't...well, Dagmer had his own blaster. He was still curious about why the stranger was here.

Oh look, they were now using fists instead of their weapons, how personal. Theon was shouting something about not going back to...the Dreadfort? Ah hell, if this guy is with the Boltons things were going to get messy again, Balon wanted nothing to do with those guys anymore and Dagmer would swallow his pride if it meant he didn't have to deal with those crazy...

Wait, was that - Dagmer didn't want the risk, turning the setting to _stun_ he aimed his blaster and fired. 

The stranger went limp, collapsing onto the ground. Theon blinked, and finally noticed him. "I had that under control!" 

"Who was that?" But Dagmer was already stepping forward to the stranger, as Theon shook his head. 

"He knows me from the Dreadfort..." 

"Probably not in the context you're thinking," Dagmer crouched beside stranger and pulled up his sleeve. It looked like a simple brand, circles and a line, but Dagmer's cyber-enhancements were faintly humming, all but exchanging information about a vastly superior version of whatever gang tattoos or cybernetics the Ironborn or even the Westeros mainland usually produced..."I have a bad feeling about this." 

"You recognize this guy?" Theon allowed a touch of embarrassment in his voice. 

"I don't have to, the tattoo's not a fake, too high quality," Dagmer tapped his temple. "Plus, I just uploaded an image to scan." 

"And?" 

"The result came back pretty quickly, from the intergalactic criminal database itself," an unsympathetic smile graced Dagmer's face. "This kid is from Crimson Dawn." 

"What?!" 

"And, because he's probably not just a mook, a signal was triggered when the host suddenly lost consciousness. Someone is probably going to come for him now." Dagmer looked back down at their new acquaintance, "What Crimson Dawn is doing so far from their usual territories I can't even begin to guess, maybe a deserter? A runaway pet? He's young and pretty enough, but is he dangerous enough?" 

Theon shook his head, "You're taking this lightly. If the signal has already been triggered, they probably already have his coordinates, and realize this is Ironborn territory! We don't have the capacity to fight Crimson Dawn!" 

Dagmer gave him an ugly look, instinctively wanting to call out anyone who insulted the Ironborn, but Theon was right. A local gang still within the realms of its own planet and moons could not complete with an intergalactic criminal empire that spanned across galaxies to dozens of planets. 

"When Crimson Dawn comes they will want an audience with your father, which means we probably should inform your sister about this." 

-=-

_You: Offworlder found in old Greyjoy property, currently unconscious, identified as Crimson Dawn_

_YG: Currently with another offworlder who has connections to intergalactic organizations, we will be there_

(Transcript from Dagmer’s personal contacts)

-=-

When Han opened his eyes, he realized he was propped up against a chair, looking at a very familiar face. 

"Han Solo," the man grinned. 

"Lando Calrissian," Han flexed his fingers, testing he had full motor functions, and punched him in the jaw. 

Lando went down and hit the ground hard. Dimly, Han realized that he was in a strange room with witnesses, one of them his previous opponent Theon Greyjoy himself. There was an older guy, and a girl, but no one seemed to be interfering so he re-focused his attention, "That was for Savareen." 

The glare Lando gave him as the man stood was familiar, "You seem to be doing alright, it clearly got you an in with Crimson Dawn." 

"Yea?" Han tried not to show how much his hand hurt, stupid Lando with his stupid well-chiseled face, "Why are you even here, if you know I'm in Crimson Dawn?" 

"Although I did say my presence might make this worse, I did owe the lady a favour," Lando nodded to the only girl in the room, "This is Yara Greyjoy." 

"Euron Greyjoy's niece?" Noting her displeased expression, he added, "I'm guessing not the best relationship there?" 

"Has he become known even among Crimson Dawn members?" she couldn't help asking. Most people knew her as Balon Greyjoy's daughter, not Euron Greyjoy's niece. 

"He's one of the few who survived declining a job for the Crimson Dawn, but honestly I only knew him because I was tracking down someone else, which happens to be _not_ your brother, for that matter." 

Theon looked like he wanted to say something, but Yara sent him a look before answering, "There was a misunderstanding, he thought you identified yourself as someone who had previously attacked him." 

Han didn't say anything to that, he had met the Boltons where he first arrived in disguise. "You know who I am now?” 

“We saw your...tattoo, and Lando confirmed your identity.” 

“I sent a message to Crimson Dawn, unfortunately no response,” Lando noticed Han’s look, “I left one of Dryden Vos’ favourite lieutenants with the Cloud Riders, you think I want to have anything more to do with them-you?” 

“But a pretty face will always make you reconsider,” Han winked at Yara, when she didn’t react he explained: “Lando was supposed to be squared with Crimson Dawn, he only agreed to another job when the pretty lieutenant approached him.” 

“Word is you’ve done well enough that you may soon get that label too,” Lando gave Han an exaggerated lascivious look, it was clear which label he was talking about. 

Han smirked, “I’ll make sure to ping you the next time I have to go somewhere nasty. Not that your planet is nasty,” he hastily added for the others. 

Theon finally spoke, “Why are you here?” 

“More importantly, are you here on behalf of Crimson Dawn?” Yara followed up. 

Han considered lying, but for all he knew Lando might have already said something and as Qi’ra said, sometimes telling the truth built better rapport. “It’s a lead that, should it pan out, will fulfill a Crimson Dawn objective. I told you I have been tracking someone, seems like Euron Greyjoy was once assigned to track him too. I know the mark as Tobias Beckett, you probably know him as Long John." 

Lando looked surprised, “he’s here?”

Behind him, the older man's lips curled, "Then I see no conflict with anyone in this room," at Han's look he introduced himself, "Dagmer of the Ironborn, supporter of anyone who gets rid of Long John, unfortunately our lord leader disagree." 

"He's working with your leader?" 

“Our lord agreed to look the other way, for now.”

“Would your lord want to work against Crimson Dawn?” 

“Maybe,” Yara was the one who answered bluntly. “Lord Balon Greyjoy doesn’t like being told what to do, and most of the Ironborn already have a history of fighting against a stronger enemy, even with questionable success.” 

“You’re saying your father isn’t diplomatic,” Han could use harsher words, but he wasn’t sure how far he could push before the girl became defensive. Then he understood, “if it comes down to it _you_ want to talk to Crimson Dawn on his behalf.” 

“Unless you are unaware, a signal was triggered when you lost consciousness, and the smuggler couldn’t reach someone from your gang. So unless the signal was to someone else...?” Dagmer didn’t quite want to admit he was the one who rendered Han unconscious, and Han himself didn’t seem to pursue. 

“I’ve nearly forgotten about that," whether Lando or the Ironborn had searched him or not, they had not removed his communications, although Han was going to have to run a scan later to see if they had modified anything. Since he had been knocked unconscious, it was best for Crimson Dawn to see he was alive and well. 

“Han,” Qi’ra image flickered on quickly, “and Lando, were you responsible?” 

Lando raised his hands, “I was not, that was the Ironborn, although to be fair they thought Han was a rival gang - he broke into their private property.” 

Looks like Lando was talking to the Ironborn, no matter. “ _To be fair_ , I was looking for someone who was known to avoid meetings and prefer crazy stunts, I thought I’ll get his attention better this way.” 

“The Crimson Dawn name wasn’t enough to get you in?” 

“Originally I wasn’t planning to announce my presence, I avoided using Crimson Dawn gear and took civilian freighters, but now the Ironborn lord's children and at least one veteran is aware of me. They did request to be middleman if Crimson Dawn decides to land on Westeros, claims their father can be difficult and if they’re not lying about Beckett coming into some agreement with him, they’re right.” 

Qi’ra didn’t blink, “Then they might as well come aboard, the First Light is already approaching the stratosphere." At their expressions, she explained, "Dryden Vos was present when your signal triggered, which was a few hours ago. Although your readings read alive, he magnanimously offered to come see what caused your first shortage, and you should come for a check-in." 

Han knew better than to say no to what was essentially a summons to return to the ship, so he nodded and made note of the address Qi'ra told him they were docking by. "I'll come as soon as I can."

"Bring Lando with you," the link terminated before any objection could be raised, and Lando looked uneasy.

"Go with you to the Kalevalan star yacht? As lovely as that ship is, Han, your boss has a habit of disposing of his enemies there too." 

Initially, Han was concerned that the presence of the First Light was going to spook Tobias into running, but Lando managed to distract him. "Only to those requiring his personal touch and you, Lando Calrissian, do not - he would have just sent someone to shoot you." 

While they continued to exchange some pointed barbs, both Han and Lando were preparing to leave. Yara looked at the rest of the room, "Dagmer, report to my father, and Theon you will stay here." 

"What?" 

"You heard me, you heard _him_ ," Yara nodded to Lando, "Crimson Dawn play at the level of murdering regional politicians and getting away with it, Han already told that girl who exactly found him - if they're planning to kill witnesses let's not make it easy for them." 

"If they're that dangerous, why did you ask to go in the first place?" Theon hissed. 

"The presence of Crimson Dawn in Westeros will draw attention, it's practically expected that people will be sent in to talk, what do you think happens if our father or someone else he sends in does something stupid?" 

"I'm coming with you," Theon argued. "You shouldn't go alone anyways, I'm sure the others will send in entourages, and besides Crimson Dawn may take offense at the guy who actually punched their man not showing up to make proper apologies." 

"I'll say that I thought it best you don't show up and make negotiations worse," Yara argued back. 

Dagmer looked between the two bickering offworlders and the arguing siblings, before loudly clearing his throat. Theon cut in before he could speak, "Han, I'm coming with my sister." 

"You're _not_ ," Yara tried to protest, but Han simply shrugged.

"Which ship are we taking?" 

"I don't trust you with the _Millennium Falcon_ ," Lando snipped. 

"We'll take mine, the _Black Wind_ ," Yara resolved for them, at least if they have to take off in a hurry Theon will know how to operate an Iron Fleet ship. 

By the time they arrived to where the First Light was docked, a few ships were already resting beside it, customs as well as a few others. Han knew other ways into the star yacht, but since he had guests, he brought them through security and the main entrance. The grandeur and luxury would have overwhelmed many, but the Greyjoys kept their faces carefully impassive. 

"Wait here," Han said when they arrived at an open floor where many beings mingled about, politely chatting and maybe politely making threats. "Help yourself to anything the staff offer, and try not to start a fight." The last was sent in jest to Theon, but no one smiled, and Han soon disappeared into the crowd. 

"Yara," Lando nodded at a group of beings standing by the window, Yara's eyes narrowed, "Are those...?" 

"Why are Ironborn already here?" Yara took off, Lando trailing behind her. Theon hesitated, wondering if he should follow but he recognized some of the men already, and they had given him a hard time when he first returned to the Ironborn. In his hesitance he lingered alone, and a hand rested over his shoulder. 

"Han..." Theon turned, and saw someone that was both familiar and not. Red-brown hair freely tumbling in curls, warm blue eyes, and a smile that fit a more defined face just as well as when it was cherubic child's "Robb...Robb Stark?" 

"Theon Greyjoy," his childhood friend's voice was deep and rich, time had treated him well. "I thought it was you." 

For one split second Theon was tempted to hug him, but then he saw the uniform the redhead was wearing, "You're working?" 

"My shift's ending but yes. Thought I'll give customs a try, what timing, that a ship like this comes in." The Stark family was old blood, old money, Robb could probably get away with not working his whole life. Yet the Starks had a habit of trying out different jobs in different industries, and Robb was no different. "Did your father sent you here?" 

Balon Greyjoy was not as flexible as the Starks when it came to his children's roles, it was no surprise that Robb thought Theon was here on his father's request, "Actually I volunteered, I knew someone." 

"Oh," Robb's smile dropped, Theon could practically see the struggle in his old friend's eyes, warring between catching up with an old friend or asking questions about said old friend's association with both the local Ironborn and the intergalactic Crimson Dawn gangs. Then...

"Theon Greyjoy!" Han's voice drew both their attention as he returned, a familiar woman by his side, "This is Qi'ra, Dryden Vos' top lieutenant and one of Crimson Dawn's best. Oh, hello officer, I thought customs was done with this ship?" 

"We were just finishing up," Robb answered, Han looked between him and Theon. 

"You two know each other?" 

"Childhood friends," Robb's smile was strained, Theon wondered why Robb would even say that because Robb was definitely not offering himself as susceptible to bribes - unless he was hoping to ruin Theon's chances with Crimson Dawn? Why? 

"Sounds like quite a story there," Qi'ra had a beautiful shade of red on her lips, but Theon remembered that sometimes in nature those vivid colours often meant poison. "Will you be joining us?" 

"He's just leaving," Theon tried to say, and tried not to react when those blue eyes looked at him again. 

"A pity," Qi'ra seemed to sense his discomfort, because she addressed Robb again. "Why don't I show you out?" 

Thankfully Robb didn't raise a fuss as he left, but the look he gave Theon was full of promise. Meanwhile, Han's voice had drew Yara's attention, she returned with both Lando and the rest of the Ironborn at her side. Greetings were exchanged, but the Ironborn were politely told that Yara and Theon were considered the main negotiators. Theon thought, with a little relief, that it seemed to indicate that Crimson Dawn was not planning to execute anyone involved with knocking Han Solo unconscious. 

"Lando, since it was you who brought us in contact with the Greyjoy heirs, why don't you come with us?" 

They were led to the opulence that was Dryden Vos' office, everything was shiny and gleaming clean, from the floor to the near-transparent windows to the priceless artifacts carefully placed around the room. Among all this Dryden Vos cut an impressive figure, tall and well built, his dark clothing a sharp contrast to everything around him. 

"Han," he gestured to the younger to approach, "Come, have a seat with me. The rest of you, please sit." 

Lando considered sitting at the furthest he can get away with, but if Dryden really wanted to kill him it would not matter where he was. The smuggler simply picked what he thought was the most comfortable spot, while the Ironborn settled on their own. Han sat where Dryden was standing by, not reacting when Dryden's hands tightened possessively over his shoulders. 

"Qi'ra was concerned about you," a wicked-looking talon rubbed circles on Han's shoulder. "First time that particular signal was triggered, and when we saw it was in Ironborn territory she wanted to come herself. I thought, why not, it's not like Crimson Dawn has dealings here, perhaps that should be changed - especially given what you were supposed to be doing." 

"I haven't forgotten," Han kept his eyes forward on their guests, "I was in Ironborn territory because I was looking for Euron Greyjoy, he might have some news on Beckett. Unfortunately, the information I had was outdated, he was no longer at the address I was provided. I did run into his nephew, Theon Greyjoy." 

"I want to personally apologize for my actions," Theon inclined his head. "I did not realize that Crimson Dawn will be visiting us, and mistook him for a simple trespasser." 

"From what Qi'ra tells me, Han here was trying to keep a low profile, I guess he did it too well," Dryden chuckled, but the air was still tense. The volatility of the Crimson Dawn leaders was infamous across galaxies. "No harm done, Theon Greyjoy. Now, while I appreciate the apology, I must ask why you decide your sister should be present, and not the Greyjoy my associate here was actually looking for." 

It was Yara's turn to answer, "Unfortunately your associate's information is the same as ours, no one actually knows where Euron Greyjoy is. Years ago he took his ship _The Silence_ and flew away, since then he comes and goes wherever he pleases. Although he has resolved a few Ironborn problems, he is just as likely to cause them, and cannot be counted on as a reliable ally. We are more than happy to offer our services." 

"'Reliable' allies are indeed important, but considering you come with Lando Calrissian by your side I have to question your judgement, or do you not know what he's done?" 

Lando tensed, but Yara didn't flinch, "He left your lieutenant to Cloud Riders, I've heard. From my understanding, he did do his part of the agreement, there was nothing in his job offer about marauders at the level of Enfys Nest." At her words Lando was at a loss, did she really hear that from her own sources, or did Han say something when he was distracted? He appreciated her backing him, but Dryden's eyes were freezing over. 

"Careful, Greyjoy, what you're saying sounds much like you would have done the same." 

"Euron Greyjoy is crazy," everyone turned to stare at Lando as he said those practically-blasphemous words. "The Ironborn won't say it aloud, but I've been at the Iron Islands as well as the rest of the planet. He is cunning, ruthless, brutally efficient and ultimately very self-serving. Traits I'm sure that would work great with any criminal syndicate, but he is also likely to stab someone in the back just for the excitement and to revel in the chaos. He may work with you to track down Tobias Beckett, he is just as likely to kill you if he thinks Beckett is more fun." 

"That's not..." one of the Ironborn began. 

"Surely, Han, if you've been looking for him you must have heard something too." 

"I have heard of some bloody campaigns," Han agreed, tilting his head slightly when Dryden's fingers moved along his neck.

"Then you should know Euron isn't that different from Beckett, except worse. He'll betray you for anything from credits to boredom. You want a Greyjoy who will get the job done? You're looking at her." There, Lando was returning the favour, he just hoped he hadn't made things worse. 

Dryden lowered his mouth to speak in Han's ear, but the whole room could hear him, "What do you think, Han?" 

Han's eyes drifted over the guests, from Lando to the Greyjoys to the other men. "If Beckett is in the Iron Islands, we'll need additional support, and if Euron Greyjoy isn't even around then there's no need to involve him." 

-=-

From: Yara Greyjoy  
To: Balon Greyjoy 

_Father, Crimson Dawn has hired us to bring in Long John, whatever that man has offered you it will not be worth risking the wrath of Dryden Vos or any of his enforcers, two are returning with us._

__

From: HQ  
To: Han Solo 

_All scans negative, nothing modified, proceed with mission_

__

From: HQ  
To: Qi'Ra 

_Keep an eye on Solo, just because the scans are fine doesn't mean the Ironborn haven't found some way to fool them_

__

From: Theon Greyjoy  
To: Robb Stark

_How in the Drowned God's name did you get this number?!_

__

__

From: ???  
To: Storm  
_That 'unimportant pirate' is Tobias Beckett, Reaper's children stopped a Han Solo and Qi’ra of Crimson Dawn from seeking you out_

__

__

-=-

Han tried to smile, Qi’ra tried to look supportive, and Dagmer decided they both failed. Around them, Ironborn and other passing guests looked curiously at the door. If they were on a ship or even the old family castle in Pyke everything would have been soundproof, but they weren’t. Balon may have requested a private room but ultimately this was just a regular restaurant, not even a money laundering front for criminal business. The door might as well be shaking on its hinges. 

“This is outrageous! I did not give you permission to talk to Crimson Dawn, I already sent someone else! You do not make deals behind my back!” 

“Long John has already caused us enough trouble! You say he’s good enough to make us look like children? Well, Crimson Dawn is here to even the odds!” It was rare for Yara to raise her voice against her father, rarer still was her doing it when she had to know others could hear. 

“Two enforcers will not even the odds! Did you think I won’t notice that one of them looks like _her_? That you are planning to start a fight for mere sentiment?!” 

“I am doing no such thing! The Tobias Beckett bounty has been out even before Crimson Dawn arrived here! They want the man who has killed Ironborn? They can have him!" 

"I gave Long John permission to stay! You are plotting to undermine my orders and authority!" 

"And you've allowed a murderer of our kinsmen free!" 

"Watch your tongue, I can always have other sons and daughters!" 

"If you try to stop me now Crimson Dawn will think we're double-crossing them! Are you trying to kill more of our men?!" 

"How dare you...!" 

"Father, she's right..." 

"Silence, boy!" 

"The Starks were there!" Theon's admission finally quieted the shouting, "The First Light arrived, and many people showed up on the scene. If we don't do this someone else might take the job, it might be the Starks." 

"From what I've picked up, there's some rivalry there, I'm surprised the other guy even said they were childhood friends," Han whispered to Qi'ra as the voices in the room lowered to angry but hushed tones. Finally the door opened, and everyone scrambled to look busy as Yara stepped out and Theon followed after her. Han was the first to speak, "So I don't think people in Dorne heard you." 

Dagmer coughed, and Theon took on a nervous smile. The tension broke as Yara shrugged, "Family. Next time, I'll be sure not to leave out dear uncle Euron." 

-=-

 _Nice of her to think of me, she's grown up now...and exaggerating my reputation!_ \- Unknown caller 

-=-

"You really, really don't want to go there," Lando patiently explained. "I don't know Theon Greyjoy that well, he's new to the scene, but his sister commands a healthy amount of respect." 

"I know _Theon_ ," Robb Stark was all earnest smiles and bright-eyed hope, "We grew up together, I admit I haven't seen him in years but that's why I want to see him again." 

Lando sighed, "I don't think you're getting what it means to be 'visiting the Ironborn' at _all_ ". 

Crimson Dawn may not hold any grudges against him, Han said the punch was enough and Qi'ra had bigger concerns, but Lando wanted out. He'd stayed too long and let Yara call on the favour he owed her, and it brought him back to Crimson Dawn's attention. Yara may have saved him from Dryden Vos' wrath on the First Light, but if Qi'ra and Han were sticking around than Lando was definitely not. Robb Stark was currently in his way. 

"Theon might not even be with the Ironborn for long, and if he pulls another disappearing act I will just end up regretting I did not reach out. I can't go myself without involving my family, but if you're there I have an in!" 

Lando can't recall the last time someone made him want to throw up his hands in disbelief, no wait, that was Han. "Let me see if I understand your history correctly: You and Theon Greyjoy were the sweet childhood friends for years and years, until his mother passed and he returned to his family in Pyke, who have issues with your family. From what you heard, he didn't stay there long before he ran off somewhere else. Now he's back, still with the Ironborn. What I do know of Theon Greyjoy is that he is almost _always_ at his sister's side, and did you not see _what just happened_?!"

Robb gave him a look, and then both men turned to look back at the scene in front of them. Wisps of smoke still lingered in the air, the attempted arrest (execution?) of Long John had culminated into a firefight, an explosion, and plenty of property damage. Yara had tried to minimize casualties but Long John was good, he'd escaped and caused injuries to her men. 

Han took off after his old friend, and Yara had followed shortly after, but not before delegating responsibilities. Unlike Han, she was responsible for the men who followed her, so she issued a few orders for the remaining Ironborn before appointing Theon to take charge. After all, if Han took out Beckett by himself, Crimson Dawn might decide they only needed to pay for the information the Ironborn provided. 

So now Theon was there, surrounded by Ironborn and other first respondents. Robb dearly wanted to approach, Lando wouldn't let him, too many witnesses to Theon Greyjoy meeting up with Robb Stark. Lando knew the reputations of Balon Greyjoy and Eddard Stark, their sons meeting (again?) may not be the best idea. As he watched, Theon finally spotted them, and paled...only he wasn't quite looking at them. 

"Lando," Qi'ra appeared silently behind him, eyeing Robb skeptically, "Stark."

"Qi'ra," both Lando and Robb nodded in greeting, but exchanged no further words as the woman moved past them to where the Ironborn were. No one stopped her, Theon nodded briefly at her before the two of them turned away, speaking in hushed tones. Robb watched them quietly for a while before saying, "She does look a lot like her." 

"Who?" Lando asked, confused. 

"Qi'ra, she looks a lot like someone, enough that I would have thought there was some familial relations." Robb sighed, "I don't think anyone will ask her about it, that family is long dead, but I can't help wondering if that's what Yara sees, when she looks at Qi'ra's face." 

"You're not making this sound like a secret," Lando pressed, "What are you thinking?" 

"Have you heard of the Targaryen family? Perhaps not, their weapons didn't spread that far from our star system, but that was what they were famous for. Wealthy weapon-makers, until some of their victims band together to blow up a family gathering. Two Targaryen children escaped, a few years later one died, but the other proved to have inherited her family's genius, and she managed to build new weapons. The Ironborn were interested in buying, and invested in Daenerys Targaryen's work." 

Lando could pick up the grim tone, "It didn't end well?"

"It was a long time ago, a sad affair, ending in tragedy. Daenerys Targaryen was a genius, maybe she resented their demands, maybe she just wanted to prove she could, but eventually she gave them a new weapon - one that completely decimated a rival gang. The Ironborn never got a chance to take advantage because one of their own allies assassinated her, whether he saw the danger or wanted her weapons for himself, the lab was torched to ensure no one could recreate her weapons. It was a setback for the Ironborn, they invested enough time and money, and Yara Greyjoy took it hard." 

There was a pause, "They were friends?" 

Robb's lips quirked, "I don't imagine that Yara Greyjoy made many friends, although I did hear that she was the one who recruited Targaryen in the first place, and was supposed to be there when the murder happened." 

Oh, "They were _more_?" 

"Who knows?" Robb shrugged, "It's all rumours, and considering that Daenerys Targaryen is now dead, no point in further speculation. Still, whether Qi'ra has Targaryen blood or not, I have a feeling that Yara Greyjoy will want to help her, and Theon won't be far behind." 

-=-

_Hull integrity at one hundred percent. Fuel at one hundred percent. Pulsars and shields fully charged. Life support and artificial gravity fully operational. All systems green. Stealth mode: Activated. Ship coordinates set for: **Pyke, Iron Islands, Westeros**_

****

****

__

__

(The Silence)


End file.
